


Stupid Little Red Slytherin

by superfandomqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, Hufflepuff Yamaguchi, M/M, Ravenclaw Tsukishima, Slytherin Hinata, Slytherin Kageyama, pining tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Tsukishima sighed, not quite believing he got himself into this situation. He didn’t even care about Quidditch. So, why was he here?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79
Collections: Haikyuu Valentines





	Stupid Little Red Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaleid369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleid369/gifts).



> This is for Kaleid, I hope you enjoy! I had a lot of fun with these two! <3<3

Tsukishima sighed, not quite believing he got himself into this situation. He didn’t even care about Quidditch. So, why was he here? Why did he join the Quidditch team?  
He caught sight of the red-headed Slytherin Keeper walking with the star Chaser of Slytherin further down the hill from Tsukishima. Right. That’s why.  
“Tsukki! Hey!” Yamaguchi said loudly from his spot next to Tsukishima. As he turned to Tsukishima, he snapped his fingers obnoxiously in front of the Ravenclaw’s face. “Are you paying attention?”  
Tsukishima didn’t respond, he was too busy giving the redhead -- who still had yet to turn in his direction -- a dirty look, Hinata was gesturing wildly about something. Damn that Slytherin, he was the reason why Tsukishima had showed up to the Quidditch tryouts for his house that year. Then damn Kuroo had made him part of the team.  
“Don’t tell me you’re getting nervous,” Yamaguchi kept going since the lack of response was normal from Tsukishima. He was somehow keeping up to Tsukishima’s long legs on their way down to Tsukishima’s first game -- well, the first Quidditch game of the year and his first playing. “You’re the new star Seeker of Ravenclaw! That’s exciting, isn’t it?”  
Tsukishima hummed in response at vivid memory of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain whistling at his performance; Tsukishima didn’t care on which position he got, so he just tried out for each one. Somehow, despite his stature, Kuroo had figured Tsukishima was best in the Seeker position.  
“Who are you looking at?”   
Yamaguchi followed Tsukishima’s line of sight to where Little Red and the King -- as they were referred to around the school -- were talking in front of the changing rooms. Hinata was hopping up and down excitedly about something while his fellow Slytherin was much more… calm. Well not calm exactly, but not bouncing off of nonexistent walls.   
“Isn’t that the Slytherin that came and sat at your table the other day for breakfast?” Yamaguchi says. “Did he even breathe during that explanation about Quidditch?”  
Tsukishima’s expression must’ve told his friend something, because the next thing he knew Yamaguchi was bolting down the hill towards the Slytherins.  
“What are you doing?!” Tsukishima yelled, chasing after his idiot friend. He didn’t have to see the Hufflepuff’s face to know it was a gleeful expression.  
Yamaguchi came to a sliding stop near the Slytherin Quidditch players. Following suit, Tsukishima skidded right behind Yamaguchi.  
“Tsukki!” Hinata greeted, his hand already stretching out to steady him. Hinata’s grin was nearly identical to the one he wore when he introduced himself in their 6th Year Charms on the first day.  
“Hinata,” Tsukishima responded, shocked to hear how steady his voice came out. “Excited for the Quidditch match?”  
“Yes!” Hinata was nodding enthusiastically. “I’ll be cheering for you! Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor! It’s going to be good!”  
Tsukishima’s traitorous heart sped up. Carefully, Tsukishima pushed his glasses up his nose. “Thank you. I doubt it is necessary --”  
“But he appreciates the thought!” Yamaguchi butted in, smirking slightly at Tsukishima before flashing a smile at the two Slytherins. “He better win this match, if only for the two of us to go head to head on the Quidditch field.”  
“You mean hit me off of my broom,” Tsukishima drawled, rolling his eyes.  
Yamaguchi just grinned at him again. Offering his hand to Hinata, Yamaguchi said, “I’m Tadashi Yamaguchi, the Hufflepuff Beater.”  
“I know!” Hinata answered, grinning back just as brightly . “Your hits are amazing! I can’t wait for the Hufflepuff versus Slytherin game!”  
Tsukishima stared at Hinata. He’s an idiot, he thinks.He didn’t even know he was called Little Red by basically everybody. Yet he knows the names of everyone on the Quidditch teams. How did he pass his O.W.L.s?  
“It’ll be a good game,” Yamaguchi agreed.  
“We should get to the stands, Hinata,” Kageyama said, deciding that it was a good time to join the conversation.  
Tsukishima opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by his name being called.  
“Yo! Tsukishima! Get your butt down here! The match is starting soon!” Kuroo yelled, his head sticking out of the Quidditch team changing rooms.  
“See ya,” Tsukishima said shortly as he turned to head down to the tent.  
Arms wrapped around his middle as Hinata hugged him, and the Ravenclaw froze as if he’d been cursed with the Full Body Jinx. “Good luck!”   
Then Hinata was gone, pulling Kageyama down the hill to the stands.  
“So,” Yamaguchi started.  
Tsukishima raised his hand. “Don’t even go there.”  
The Hufflepuff’s laughter followed him down the hill and into the changing rooms.


End file.
